


This Curse of Mine

by MrAquaticKitty



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune ferdinand, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post A+ Support, Probably ooc, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAquaticKitty/pseuds/MrAquaticKitty
Summary: This isn't 100% accurate to kitsune lore but i tried ^^'
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't 100% accurate to kitsune lore but i tried ^^'

He was never a man of many secrets, but those he kept he took to the grave.

Speaking about his mother was forbidden in his household for reasons his father rarely expanded on. Every time he had asked him about her, the only response would be, "We married for political benefits, that is all you need to know." But Ferdinand was not a fool; he knew there were reasons why his father refused to speak about his mother. For years he had wondered why; was she unfaithful? Did she betray the empire? Was she a commoner? He would be given the answer when he turned thirteen.

The teenage boy had been walking home from a trip to the market when he came across a wild dog. The dog barked at him playfully, showing no signs of aggression. However, this friendly gesture had frightened him, causing him to turn the other way and sprint home. When he returned home, his father looked at him in disgust. Before he could explain himself, his father had snatched him up by his collar and demanded an explanation as to how he was able to transform into a fox.

Ah.

So that was the answer.

His father proceeded to lecture him on why he must never speak of his "curse" to anyone. He told him he must never engage in magic or reveal his "cursed" form to anyone.

Ferdinand's life was different after that.

His father kept a very close eye on him, making sure he would never reveal his "curse" to anyone. When he had turned fifteen, his father's eyes were finally off of him. That year he was enrolled at Garreg Mach Monastery. That year, before he was to attend, his father had given him a blue oval locket. "This is your soul," his father had told him. "If you wander too far away from, you shall perish. Breaking it will instantly kill you, as it is the only way to kill you." And with that, he was sent off to the monastery.

###### 

When Edelgard revealed her true intentions, he did not hesitate to join her cause.

Luckily their professor thought the same. Without hesitation, he had defended Edelgard instead of turning against her. Ferdinand's heart broke once he realized that he was completely left out of their plans. Had he not proven himself worthy of being Edelgard's left hand? Was he strong enough for her? Did neither of them trust him?

Did anyone trust him?

Did anyone even like him?

He swore to himself that he would never tell a soul how much it was killing him.

Ferdinand already had enough killing him on the inside; this was nothing new. From hiding his "curse" to being forced into nobility, he was used to these feelings. But even so, his heart still hurt. All he could do was smile and pretend. That's all he knew how to do. He sincerely hoped that Edelgard would be able to create a world where no one would be forced to live as he did. A world where people can live freely without the horrid nobility system. A world where he wouldn't have to hide his curse. He swore that he would do anything to ensure a world like that would exist. Anything.

###### 


	2. 1

He had always viewed Ferdinand as a little strange. He proclaimed to love all animals but had an unusual fear of dogs. (He made it seem like he'd rather get impaled than be around any canine for a prolonged period.) Strange, Hubert thought. Ferdinand seemed like a dog person; bright, optimistic, and loyal. His aversion to magic was another strange thing about him. It wasn't that he just refused to do it; he refused to have anything to do with it. Their professor had made sure to teach everyone a basic healing spell, but it appeared that Ferdinand was always "sick" during these lessons. Back then, he had assumed that Ferdinand was just another oddity in the Black Eagles: another stranger that would end up either fighting for or against her highness. To everyone's surprise, Ferdinand had become rather close to Hubert during the war. The two had grown rather close by the time Byleth had returned. Their arguments became significantly less heated, even starting to go out of their way to make life for the other easier.

Recently, however, Ferdinand had been acting stranger than usual. Hubert couldn't explain exactly how he knew, but he just...did. Perhaps it was the upcoming battle that was making him nervous. As much as he wanted to believe that, he knew that Ferdinand wasn't one to hesitate when it came to the battlefield. What, then, was going on with his dear friend? Was he hiding something? Unlikely, Hubert thought. Ferdinand was painfully bad at hiding secrets. And even if he was decent at hiding things, Hubert was skilled at reading people.

It must've been his imagination then. He couldn't think of anything that could explain this "aura" Ferdinand had been giving off recently.

How strange.

Hubert resumed his writing. They had to prepare for the upcoming battle of Derdriu at the end of the month. It wasn't going to be an easy victory. They had to win this; they were going to win this.

A few hours passed in relative silence. As the sun started to set, he remembered that he had promised to have tea with Ferdinand around this time. He briefly debated canceling their plans and finishing up his work. A knock at his door answered for him. "Come in."

Ferdinand entered the room with a tray containing coffee and biscuits. "Am I interrupting your work?"  
Hubert shook his head. "No. Not at all. I was about to look for you myself." Ferdinand nodded and set down the tray in front of Hubert and sat next to the man. "It is getting late, is it not?" Ferdinand said in an attempt to make small talk. "Hardly. It is barely sunset." "I suppose it is! Time flys by when you're working so hard, doesn't it?" Hubert nodded, taking a sip of the coffee. Ferdinand did the same. For a moment, he had a half disgusted look on his face as he tasted the bitter drink. Subjectively speaking, it was cute. Yes, subjectively speaking. Anyone who had seen the act would've thought the same, especially since Ferdinand is (objectively) a charming individual. Scarily charming, if he had to admit. His hair was naturally long and beautiful, flowing past his broad, masculine shoulders. His hair and (almost foxlike) eyes were the colors of orange emperor tulips blooming during the first days of spring. He was, in short, stunning.

Of course, this is all subjectively speaking. Anyone who knew Ferdinand could tell you all this.

Ferdinand was staring at Hubert expectantly. He asked a question, didn't he? "Repeat that, please," Hubert said, setting his cup down. "You alright, my friend? I rarely see you spacing out. Perhaps you should rest early tonight. I would not be offended if you did."

"I assure you, I am fine. I am merely thinking of the upcoming battle." Hubert lied. "Now, what was it you were saying?" He continued. Ferdinand nodded slowly. "Ah, yes, as I was saying..."

###### 

It was nearly midnight by the time Ferdinand left Hubert's room. As usual, the two spent way too long together without paying attention to the time. They had only noticed once Ferdinand had started to nod off. Hubert had jokingly offered to carry him back to his room and he politely declined. (Hubert wasn't strong enough to carry him anyways)

Instead of heading straight to his room to sleep, he decided to go on a short stroll through the monastery. He rarely had the opportunity to take strolls like this. Now that Byleth was here, his workload had decreased significantly. Ferdinand was very thankful for that. He wandered around until he made it to the gardens, grabbing a chair and sitting down to enjoy the breeze of the Guardian Moon. For once, he just let his mind wander until he eventually fell asleep in the gardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally i was gonna finish this in one go but that wasn't happening lmao
> 
> ive been trying to work on this for weeks and just wanted to get ANY part of this done at this point lol
> 
> im so proudd i got this part doneeee eeee
> 
> v nervous about posting this nerdy mess rip send gay

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @ MrAquaticKitty


End file.
